A Wish in the Light
by Kirino
Summary: . "Actually, there is one thing." "Really? If you say what it is, I'll get it for you." "A baby. Can I?" Ushio Okazaki is told what happened on the night she was conceived. Lemon, TomoyaXNagisa.
1. Fifteen Years Ahead

_Author's Notes: Seeing as I still have two ongoing fics, you might think that I'm mad in writing yet another fic, in another fandom. Well, I really couldn't get this scene and idea out of my head, so I simply had to write it._

_Concerning the Melancholy of Lelouch vi Britannia, it's indefinitely on hold because I need to rework my entire plot. As for my To Heart 2 oneshots, those will come one by one… Eventually. :P_

_And now, onto my short two-shot. This is also my first time writing lemon, so please put up with my work and review so that I can improve. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Everything _Clannad_ is owned by Key Visual Arts. I do not own anything except the plot._

_

* * *

_

**Fifteen Years Ahead**

It's been fifteen years since Ushio was born. Once the outgoing young toddler that Dad used to play baseball with, she's now a teenager who has just entered her first year of high school, at the same school that Tomoya-kun and I graduated from, Hikarizaka Private High School.

She's no longer our little Ushio. She's slowly maturing into a lady, much like I did. Well, according to my Dad and Tomoya-kun, at least. Speaking of Tomoya-kun…

My life would have been completely different if I had never met him, if he had not spoken to me at the bottom of that hill. The cherry blossoms that blew in the wind, his gentle voice talking to me, giving me words of encouragement. Every miniscule detail of that day is permanently etched onto my memory, and I know that I would never forget that day until the day I die.

"_Fun things… Happy things. They can't all possibly stay unchanged. But even so, will you still love this place?"_

"_Just find them. Just find new fun and happy things," he had said._

With those words, my life changed forever. On the day I met Tomoya Okazaki.

_It's been so long since Tomoya-kun and I had moved out of that small apartment that our friend, Ryou Fujibayashi had recommended to him so long ago, when he needed a place to stay while starting to become an independent member of society. Seven years after Ushio was born, Mom and Dad's neighbor, Isogai-san, had moved back to the countryside where she lived. By that time, Tomoya-kun and I had enough money from our jobs, and we offered to purchase the house from her. She obliged, saying that it would have been a waste any other way, since she no longer had any relatives in the city, and we were delighted that we could live next door to Mom and Dad. So were they, as they could see and play with Ushio-chan after she got off from kindergarten._

_Shortly after that, our fortunes just got better and better. My loyalty to the restaurant I was working as a waitress at was rewarded. When the time came, the manager told me that the owner of the restaurant chain was reassigning him to their main office in Tokyo, and he decided to promote me to his former position of manager. By this time, Nishina-san and Sugisaka-san were no longer working with me, as Nishina-san had already earned enough money for her tuition at the school of fine arts she was going to study at, while Sugisaka-san decided to find a job near Nishina-san's school, so that they could still be together._

_Tomoya-kun also rose within the ranks of Hikarizaka Electric, and he and Yoshino-san became co-supervisors not long ago. Then the time came when Yoshino-san was given a promotion to work at Sony full time. They had to move to Tokyo for Yoshino-san's promotion. It was just last year, when Tomoya-kun and I bid farewell to Yoshino-san and his wife and my former art teacher, Kouko-san, as well as her younger sister and our very good friend Fuko._

_Fu-chan had a remarkable recovery from the coma she had been in for seven long years. About a year after she had woken up, the doctors were amazed that her motor skills were back to what they used to be before the tragic car accident. What appeared to be her only problem was her childlike temperament. It's sometimes hard for me to believe that Fu-chan is only a year younger than I am, since she often acts like a child. I wasn't one to worry about that, because Ushio gained another protector and friend in Fuko._

I stopped spacing out and remembered that I was halfway through making dinner. It was already seven in the evening. Tomoya-kun called and said that he'd be home in a while, and Ushio said that she'd be home around this time, since she and her friends were working on their latest play for the Drama Club.

When I told Ushio when she was eight years old that Dad was an actor in his high school days, and that I was an actor too, even for only one year, she had said,

"Mama, I want to be an actor too, like Akki and you."

And so the moment she set foot in high school, she did what I did with Tomoya-kun and everyone else's help and reestablished the Drama Club. It was easier for her than it was for me, since the Student Council these days wasn't as bureaucratic as the Student Council I had to deal with, before Tomoyo-san was elected Student Council President.

She was a talented actor, and even Dad said that she could be much better than he was when he acted.

"_It's my genes being in perfect agreement with Charles Darwin," Dad said._

"_Don't forget old man, I have some of my genes in her too," Tomoya-kun chided._

"_You know brat, I was the actor, not you. What you probably gave her was your stubbornness."_

"_You know what, that's something Sanae-san would say, but it would be in a nicer way that you could only hope to achieve," said Tomoya-kun, at which me, Mom, and Dad burst out laughing._

The doorbell rang, and I heard the wooden gate slide open. I put down the ladle I was using to stir tonight's mushroom soup, and I went to greet whoever it was that was about to enter our home.

"Mama, I'm home," called Ushio.

"Welcome back, Ushio-chan. You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready," I said.

"Mmm, I can smell the mushroom soup from here. Oh, but where's Papa?" she asked, while removing her outdoor shoes and placing her umbrella in the umbrella rack.

"He called earlier and said that he was on his way home. He should be here any minute now."

"That's great Mama! There's something I have to ask you and Papa about, so I'll ask you both while we're having dinner," said Ushio.

"Okay honey. Change out of your school uniform into something more comfortable, then please come down and help me set the table. I'm not yet finished cooking," I said.

"Okay Mama," replied Ushio while dashing towards her room.

* * *

While Ushio and I were setting the table, we heard a loud crash outside the house. Ushio and I both jumped, and we rushed outside to see what was going on. As we approached the street, we heard loud voices.

"…. and if he finds out _who_ did it, we're going to be dead."

"Oh come on Okazaki, it's not like he or Nagisa-chan would find out that we accidentally dented his brand new car, right?"

"Correction. _You_, Sunohara, were the person in the driver's seat, not me."

I told Ushio to get back inside, then I opened the gate and observed the immediate surroundings. I saw Tomoya-kun, still in his work clothes, standing above a kneeling person, who was probably Youhei Sunohara, examining something near the ground very intently.

"Good evening Tomoya-kun, Sunohara-san."

Apparently, none of them noticed my presence, because they jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I'm home Nagisa. Looks like _someone_ over here messed up the old man's new car," said Tomoya-kun with a smirk on his face.

"D-don't believe him Nagisa-chan, it was him who was in the driver's seat, not me!" said Sunohara-san.

"Oh come now Sunohara, who do you seriously think Nagisa is going to believe? You, or her husband?"

"Jeez… Fine Okazaki, you win," grumbled Sunohara-san.

"Hey, Tomoya-kun, that's kind of mean," I said.

"Well, I let him off this time since _he'll_ be the one doing the explaining to the old man," said Tomoya-kun, barely suppressing his laughter.

I turned to Sunohara-san and said,

"Sunohara-san, I'm sure that if you tell Dad that you're really sorry, he won't get mad and he'll forgive you!"

"But Nagisa, haven't you forgotten that Sunohara over here thought that Sanae-san was your older sister and that he wanted to marry her? Do you remember how the old man reacted to _that_?" said Tomoya-kun, who couldn't control it anymore and burst out laughing.

"That's mean Tomoya-kun, but you have a point. You know Sunohara-san, I think you're lucky that Dad won't be back until next week, with that baseball tournament he's competing in. That's why the bakery's been closed for three days now," I said.

"But what has Sanae-san been doing all this time?" asked Sunohara-san.

"Mom decided to sign a short-term contract that allows her to substitute for absentee teachers at our old high school while Dad is gone, so she's been teaching again recently."

"I see. Well, I'll leave it to the two of you for now. I just brought your ungrateful jerk of a husband home, Nagisa-chan. Well, I'm off to Kyou's place, since she said that she's going to be making me something special tonight," said Sunohara-san. "See you Okazaki. Good night, Nagisa-chan."

And with those words, he got into his car and drove off into the night.

"I swear I have no idea what has gotten into Kyou… She actually asked out _Sunohara_ on a date the other day. Since then, Sunohara's been at her place about three times in the past four days," said Tomoya-kun.

"That's not nice Tomoya-kun, you should feel happy for Sunohara-san," I said reproachfully.

"Well fine, but you have to admit, Kyou would be the last person on my mind to be doing this, right?"

I nodded and said, "Come Tomoya-kun, dinner's ready, and Ushio's finished setting the table by now."

He took my hand and we entered our home, where our daughter was waiting for us.

* * *

The three of us ate dinner, talking about how our day went. Tomoya-kun was telling us how he had to deal with the mistakes of three trainees at the electric company today.

"They totally screwed up on five electric poles. And there were _three_ of them!" he exclaimed.

"Now now Tomoya-kun, don't you remember your first day at work? When you arrived while I was cooking our dinner, you literally flopped onto the floor because you were that tired," I said.

"I know, but these guys seem even worse than I was. I only remember making one major mistake, and Yoshino-san was easily able to fix that up for me. But these guys…"

I reached across the table and held his hand.

"Relax, Tomoya-kun. Don't think about it too much. Just do your best in teaching them the right way to do things," I said.

His brow furrowed for a second, and then his expression softened.

"You're right Nagisa. Thank you," he said while looking at me in the eyes.

I instinctively blushed, even though we have been married for fifteen years. Only he could make this happen to me, and I loved him for it.

Ushio noticed this and said,

"Hey Papa, stop that, you're making Mama blush."

"Ushio-chan, didn't you say earlier that you were going to tell us something?"

"Yup, I did. Let me start first by talking about a pretty interesting lecture I had in school today. In Biology class, we learned about the reproductive system. They gave us a scientific definition on how babies were born, so I naturally thought, 'Did Mama and Papa really do this?' And I'm asking for a favor. Mama—", she turned to me, "Papa—", she turned to Tomoya-kun, "Could you please tell me about the night you and Mama had sex?"

Tomoya-kun's jaw dropped, and he immediately reacted.

"Idiot! We can't tell you about that! It's too embarrassing for parents to be talking about how they conceived their children!"

"But it'll help me understand the lesson more. Please Papa? Mama?" pleaded Ushio.

"Say Tomoya-kun, I think it'll help her if I tell her about it," I said.

"Fine Nagisa, go ahead. I'll just be listening. After all, you were the one who frankly told the old man that we slept together. Oh, and can we do it after we've eaten?" asked Tomoya-kun.

"Of course dear. Besides, I don't think I'll ever forget what happened that night," I told Tomoya-kun, as I winked at him.

He blushed crimson red, and I knew that I was the only woman in the world that could make him feel that way.

* * *

_More Author's Notes: I wanted to give my own version of what happened post Clannad ~After Story~, so I decided to integrate it with the story. Lemon comes next chapter. Read and review please!_


	2. My Wish in the Light

_Disclaimer: _ _This fic is not intended to infringe copyright. _Clannad _is owned by Key Visual Arts. The only thing I own is the plot._

_

* * *

_

**My Wish in the Light**

When the three of us had finished eating dinner, Tomoya-kun went to our bedroom to rest for a while, while Ushio and I cleaned up after ourselves. She washed the dishes while I wiped the dining table, and when all was said and done, I prepared some tea for the three of us to drink.

"Papa, Mama and I are all done cleaning up now. Stay with us while Mama tells me about that night," called Ushio.

"Alright Ushio, I'm coming," called Tomoya-kun from our bedroom.

I remembered that when Ushio was ten years old, she confronted us with something that we were least expecting as parents.

"_Papa, Mama, when will I get my own room?" asked _

"_Why do you ask, Ushio?" I asked. "Don't you like sleeping with me and Papa in our room?"_

"_Yeah Ushio, what's all this all of a sudden?" asked Tomoya-kun._

"_Well, I'm already ten years old, so shouldn't I be getting my own room now?" she asked._

"_Well, it's true that you aren't that small anymore. Is it because of Papa's snoring?" I asked._

"_Hey Nagisa, who says that I snore?" said Tomoya-kun, one eyebrow raised._

"_I do, Papa. Sometimes, it's so loud that I end up waking up," said Ushio._

"_Oh," was all that Tomoya-kun said, and he chuckled._

Tomoya-kun entered our living room, and sat down on the floor, while I laid out our tea onto the small tea table that we owned. Ushio then came in from the kitchen, having finished tidying up after she washed the dishes.

"So, Mama, are you going to be the one who's going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I guess so, since Papa over there doesn't seem to want to talk about it," I said.

"I still don't know how you were able to mention what we did on that night to the old man and Sanae-san," Tomoya-kun muttered.

I giggled and said,

"Because even if I was embarrassed at the time, I was proud that it was you, Tomoya-kun. And as a result, we have our wonderful child, Ushio."

"Aww Mama, that's so cheesy!" Ushio quipped.

I moved closer to Tomoya-kun and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed a bit, and Ushio pointedly looked away. I supposed anyone would be embarrassed when their own parents did that right in front of them. Except for me, I suppose, but hmm, that was just Dad randomly insulting Mom's bread and she'd start crying and Dad would shout how much he loved her and her bread.

"Mama, tell me about it already. I'm starting to get a little excited here," said Ushio.

"Only in this household would you find a daughter so eager to hear about her own parents talk about the first night they had sex," muttered Tomoya-kun loud enough so that only I could hear.

I instinctively giggled and said,

"Well Ushio, it goes like this…"

* * *

_It had been a little over a month since the day that I had moved in with Tomoya-kun in his tiny apartment. A month had passed since the day that my name had changed from Nagisa Furukawa to Nagisa Okazaki. I was proud of it, of being Tomoya-kun's wife._

_Right now, he's working hard to support the two of us, since I couldn't find a job as of yet. Nishina-san had told me that she would apply to work as a waitress at a family restaurant that would be opening nearby soon, and I decided to consult with Tomoya-kun first to see if that was all right with him._

_Tonight seemed like any other night we had been spending ever since I moved in with him; just me and him alone. I always prepared the meals, like a good homemaker, and he appreciated that I was supporting him in everything that he did._

_While we were eating dinner, I decided to ask him if it was all right with him for me to apply for that job._

"_Tomoya-kun."_

"_What is it, Nagisa?" he replied._

"_Back at the graduation, Nishina-san left me her contact number. A few days ago, she contacted me and said that she would go look for a job, because she still wants to study at the school of fine arts, and that she didn't want to be a burden on her parents. She said that she would apply at the family restaurant that would open for business next week, and she invited me to come apply with her. It's perfect, since I'm looking for a job too, and it would be nice working with Nishina-san, right?"_

"_With her?"_

"_Yup. As a waitress," I said._

"_Hmm. Well, that isn't too bad. It's much better than working at a place full of strangers. But don't forget to let the old man and Sanae-san know, alright?" he said._

"_I will," I said, and with that, dinner proceeded in calm silence._

_We were that type of couple who would just be fine without any kind of conversation taking place between us. Just being with each other was good enough to make us both happy._

_After dinner, I prepared the futons that we would be using, while Tomoya-kun sat on the floor, facing the beautiful night sky. When I was done, I sat down beside him and gazed at the stars._

"_Tomoya-kun, the stars are beautiful, aren't they?" I asked._

"_Yeah, they are. Just like you, Nagisa," he replied._

_I blushed and said,_

"_Tomoya-kun, what are you thinking about right now?"_

"_I just remembered something that Miyazawa told us when we attended his brother Kazuto's funeral. A legend from the early days of this city that tells us that when a happy event occurs, or when people are blessed, a small orb of light appears around them. I think that such a light could be around us right now… I'm really blessed to be with you, Nagisa," he said._

"_Me too, Tomoya-kun," I said as I leaned on his shoulder while we continued to look at the stars._

"_Hey, if we can catch one of those orbs of light, we can have any wish granted, right? What would you ask for, Nagisa?"_

"_I don't need anything, since I'm with you, Tomoya-kun," I replied, feeling the heat creep up my face as I uttered those words._

"_You've got to have something that you want," he said._

"_Really, I don't need anything. Well, there _is_ one thing I do want though," I said as I bowed my head, my cheeks burning up out of embarrassment._

"_Really? What is it? If you say what it is, I'll get it for you," replied Tomoya-kun enthusiastically._

"_A baby," I replied softly._

_Tomoya-kun's breathing stopped for a moment, then it resumed as quickly as it stopped._

"_Can I?" I asked timidly._

_He looked at me intently, saying nothing. I was terrified that I offended him with my request._

"_It's okay if you don't_—_" I began, but he cut me off._

"_It's not that I don't want to, Nagisa. It's just that… It's our first time, isn't it?" he said softly._

"_Y-yes, it is," I replied._

"_Hmm… I think we should take this slowly, since it's our first time," said Tomoya-kun._

"_T-that's fine with me," I stammered, my heart pounding lightly._

"_Let's get settled into our futon then," he said._

_We got up from our spot, closed the curtains until a very small gap remained, enough so that the faint traces of moonlight that entered our room was enough for us to still see each other, and settled into our futon._

_I broke the silence and asked,_

"_So, how do we start this out?"_

_He didn't answer, instead, he snuggled closer to me under the blankets, and he gently took my face in his warm hands._

"_I love you, Nagisa," he whispered._

"_I love you too, Tomoya-kun," I replied, before our lips met._

_It was a long and passionate kiss, and after a while, we broke apart._

"_Maybe we should_—_" I started, but I was interrupted by his lips crushing against mine again._

_This time, our tongues found each other, and they fought in a perverted wrestling match inside our mouths. I found myself enjoying this, and I somehow knew that he was enjoying this too. He was gently holding my face in his hands, when I felt one hand release its grip from my hair. His hand proceeded to start undoing the buttons of my pajamas, and this was while we were still passionately kissing._

_Tomoya-kun was halfway through my buttons when I broke away from him._

"_What's wrong Nagisa?" he whispered._

"_Umm, shouldn't I be helping you too?" I asked._

"_Oh this," he gestured to his t-shirt._

_He sat up, took off his shirt, and threw it into a far corner of the room. He smirked and said,_

"_Taken care of."_

_He began to lie down again, this time both hands furiously working on my pajamas' buttons. After a while, they were all unbuttoned, and I slid out of my top. I was vaguely aware that I was only wearing my modest bra in front of Tomoya-kun, but now was not the time to be shy. He's my husband, and I shouldn't be shy in situations like these with him!_

"_Woah Nagisa, you look really cute when you're blushing like that," he commented._

"_How can you see my face that well in the dark?" I asked._

"_I can't. I just know that you're blushing," he replied casually._

"_You know me too well, Tomoya-kun," I replied. "I'll help you take off your shorts, while you, ummm… Take care of the rest."_

"_Yes Ma'am," he said, while giving me a mock salute._

_Without further ado, I sat up in bed, kissed him again, arms around his neck. After a while, I let go of him, and I began to take off his shorts. He, on the other hand, was already in my pajamas' pants, feeling around in random places that…_

"_Stop that Tomoya-kun, it tickles!" I exclaimed while breaking away from our kiss._

"_Sorry about that Nagisa. Wait, let me get that for you," he said._

_And in one swift movement, I was left with nothing but my modest bra and panties on. He had nothing but boxer shorts on by the time I finished with him. I felt around in his boxers, and mischievously said,_

"_Well, well, looks like someone's excited, eh Tomoya-kun?"_

_He looked down towards his crotch area and said,_

"_I guess so, Nagisa."_

_He kissed me everywhere, on my lips, my neck, my eyes, my hair, and even on my chest. He even kissed the exposed part of my breasts._

"_Hey Tomoya-kun, that tickles!" I said._

"_Sorry about that. Why don't we take it all off?" he asked._

_I nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, while I stripped him of his boxers. He began to undo my bra, and when it was finally taken off, I looked down and he looked straight at me._

"_Wow, it's really big," I said nervously._

"_Yeah, they really are big," he said._

"_They?" I said._

"_It's?" he asked._

_Then we realized we were talking about two different things. We laughed and Tomoya-kun said,_

"_We really were made for each other, don't you think?"_

"_I know so, Tomoya-kun,"I replied._

"_Hey Nagisa, I'm going to try something alright?" he said, as he began to gently caress my left nipple._

_The feeling that suddenly hit me was a mixed feeling of euphoria, happiness, and bodily pleasure. I don't remember feeling this good in my entire life. I couldn't control myself any longer when he started to caress my other nipple._

"_T-Tomoya-kun… Oh… Tomoya-kun," I moaned._

"_You really are cute when you're like that, Nagisa," he said. "Get a load of this," he said, as he let go of my breasts._

_He swooped gently on me, and he started to gently nibble at my right nipple, while his hands were busy with my panties._

"_Oh, Tomoya-kun, don't stop… Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun," I continued to moan._

"_Don't worry, I won't," he replied softly._

_I looked at his crotch and said,_

"_Oh look, it's grown bigger by a teeny bit. You really are excited, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah I am Nagisa. I want you right now," he purred._

_And just like that, we were both totally naked. He kissed my breast and started to wrap his arms around me. He continued to kiss me everywhere, while I felt his pulse in his member, which was pressed flat against my stomach. I loosened up a bit, and I held it in my hands. It was so big that I needed to use both hands to hold it properly. Tomoya-kun let go of me when he felt my touch, and I gently stroked its head. His breathing got more strained; mine was already strained much earlier. I kept stroking it gently and said,_

"_Umm, what else am I supposed to do right here?"_

"_I don't think you'd want to eat any of that stuff…" he trailed off into silence._

_He kissed me some more, hugged me some more, and I felt how excited he got when I stroked his member gently. He nibbled at my nipples again, and I started to call his name again and again._

"_Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun… L-let's do it now, I t-think we're ready," I managed to say._

_He nodded and I turned away from him in the bed. I was in a half-fetal position, when I felt him suddenly let go of me._

"_Tomoya-kun, what's the matter?" I asked._

"_I'm just making sure I don't miss my target," he said mischievously. "We wouldn't want that, right, Nagisa?"_

_And then I felt him hug me tightly again, and suddenly, I felt something very warm enter me through my rear end. He suddenly started to move back and forth, with increasing speed. Needless to say, we were both very close to our respective climaxes._

"_Gaargh," I heard him mutter. "I'm completely inside you."_

"_T-Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun…"_

_It got faster and faster; his arms seemed to be locked in an iron grip around my body, his hands feeling my breasts, caressing them._

"_Tomoya-kun… Tomoya… kun… Tomoya-kun," I panted, calling his name over and over again. "D-don't stop, it's great, I like it, I like you, Tomoya-kun…"_

_And then I finally came._

"_TOMOYA-KUN!" I screamed._

"_N-Nagisa, you're really warm," he choked out._

_Evidently, Tomoya-kun came too. He slumped on top of me, and he slowly tried to extract himself from me. It took him a while, but he finally did it. He used the blanket to wipe his member and my behind, and he hugged me once more, gently caressing my breasts all the while._

"_N-Nagisa, I love you," he muttered._

"_I love you too," I replied. "Thank you, Tomoya-kun."_

_And the last thing I thought of before I drifted off to sleep was that I could not afford to forget to wash the futon and the blankets tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

"And so that's what happened, Ushio," I finished.

I looked at the two of them. Tomoya-kun was so red that he could rival the color of the ripest tomatoes in the shopping district. I myself was blushing profusely. I saw Ushio's face and the expression on her face told me most of her reaction to it all.

"Eew, Mama, that's really gross!" she exclaimed with a sour look on her face. "I think I have to puke for a bit."

She stood up and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, nearly knocking over a few chairs and her teacup in the process.

"Ushio, please puke in the toilet! And don't forget to flush afterwards!" I called.

I turned to Tomoya-kun and said,

"Well, that was more embarrassing than I expected."

"You just told our daughter how we took each other's virginity. Of course she won't be disgusted," said Tomoya-kun sarcastically.

"Well Ushio did ask for it," I said.

At that moment, I heard retching from the bathroom.

"I think it was too much for her," I said.

"Umm Nagisa… _You think?_" exclaimed Tomoya-kun.

I just laughed at that.

* * *

Later that night, as we lay in bed, Tomoya-kun said,

"You know Nagisa, it _has_ been quite a while since we last did that."

"Has it been that long Tomoya-kun?" I asked innocently.

"Of course it has been… It's been half a year since we last slept together like that. Would you… Like to do it tonight?" he coughed out.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second… Sure, why not, Tomoya-kun?" I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

He reciprocated my actions, but immediately broke away.

"I have to take care of… Other things first," he said.

He stood up and left the room for a few minutes. When he arrived, I asked,

"Did you cover Ushio's ears with cotton balls?"

"Yup."

"Did you put pillows over her ears?"

"Yup."

"Did you close her door and lock our door?"

"Yup."

"Did you close the window nearest Mom and Dad's house?"

"Yup."

"Great. Now, come here you," I said in a naughty manner while beckoning him to come to me.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, complete with mock salute.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: Well, that was harder than I originally thought. Writing lemon that involves a Yamato Nadeshiko type of girl proved to be a challenge. Thanks for reading; please review and point out where I need to improve!_


End file.
